


In the V.I.P room of Marineford.avi 海军总部休息室AVI

by sunnywasabi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi
Summary: Crocodile and Donquixode Doflamingo made love in the V.I.P room of Marineford whenever they were summoned  for the regular meeting. Sengoku was annoyed.就是如题目所示的七武海小黄片啦This is on my list of translation into English.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 9





	In the V.I.P room of Marineford.avi 海军总部休息室AVI

海军总部休息室.avi

唐鳄

海军视角

鹤太太威武

战国：做元帅不容易吧

没有肉的pwp（？？？）

堂吉诃德.多弗拉明戈和克洛克达尔搞起来了，这并不是秘密。

发生在多弗拉明戈加入七武海后不久。这事当时还是引起了海军和世界政府的警觉的。海贼之间的交易很常见，私掠海贼之前也是大海贼，搞搞私下交易难免，但是未经允许结成同盟就增加了平衡势力之间的不确定性。何况还是在世界政府眼皮底下。好在情报表明他们除了上床和偶尔一起捞钱并没有搞别的事，起码目前没有搞事。

问题出在了时间和地点上。战国捏捏眉心。他们以为召集是来做什么的？想那个什么一年到头在哪儿不可以，有必要非得在玛丽乔亚海军总部吗这不是挑衅还能是什么？害得堂堂海军情报官员仿佛有什么见不得人的癖好一样每次还得记录他俩的时间地点对话-自从他俩搞上战国觉得自己把这辈子的不可描述文学作品都看完了。

你是元帅。鹤中将说。你是七武海召集的发起人，你有责任。

哪里不对但是我暂时无法反驳。战国喝了口茶。头一次听这事汇报时他堂堂海军元帅不得不赶紧喝了杯热茶来给自己的老脸一红打个圆场。他严重怀疑这两个年纪不小的小混蛋是故意的。克洛克达尔绝对不是什么老实人。他没有证据但是他知道这个做七武海远比他做元帅做得时间久的海贼绝不简单。尽管克洛克达尔一直是个合格甚至过于尽职的七武海，但表面上再怎么装得规规矩矩的，海贼就是海贼，给海军找麻烦是天经地义的。再说多弗拉明戈，过去，现在，以及将来都是个表演型麻烦制造机，小到开会时恶作剧拉走世界政府官员的椅子，大到找天龙人的麻烦-没完没了的找这个世界的茬。总之现状是，从某次春暖花开的召集会议开始，说大不大说小不小的麻烦增加了。

第一次接报是在会后。接到消息后他甚至准备发动果实能力直接干预。两个七武海在海军总部打起来可不是开玩笑，越快解决越好。倒不是他对自己或者大将们的战斗力缺乏信心，而是这个拆房的场面有损海军面子。尽管世界政府一向不拿海军的面子当回事。还好接下来鹤中将告诉他不用担心，这两个人显然打得身心愉悦。过分愉悦了，以至于后来居然成了惯例。只要克洛克达尔参会，多弗拉明戈也会提早到达，他们占据了某间离会议室不远不近的休息室，明知道海军的监控条例还是要在那里搞一发。按照约定七武海的临时私人休息室不得安装监视电话虫，但监听虫是个双方默认的存在，以往参加召集的七武海一向晚来早走，谁也不会真的在海军的地盘安心休息，自然也不会在休息室说多余的话。直到这两个人把休息室当成了约（）的场所，这里的监听一直都是个闲职。

鹤认为他俩在海军总部的表现就算是老实了。到现在为止只有两次迟到和一次直接缺勤了会议。多数情况下多弗拉明戈还会比克洛克达尔没来出席会议时更老实一点儿，会少和战国顶几句嘴，把无聊的笑话和恶作剧减少到战国甚至懒得给他个冷眼的程度。而克洛克达尔照样用我知道你们知道我说的不是真心话但是你们挑不出我的表现和我的场面话任何毛病的态度认真开会。

海贼都是一辈子的叛逆期。鹤说。克洛克达尔是个假扮的优等生，他或许接受了自己不会再去闯荡新世界的命运，但他从来没喜欢过我们给他的那些英雄嘉奖，他这么做就是在提醒我们他是什么。挑衅？的确是，可这种事你能说他什么？藐视海军？海贼不藐视海军还能怎样？

至于多弗拉明戈，鹤知道，罗西南迪是插在战国心里的一根刺，也是多弗拉明戈心里的刺。多弗拉明戈有人的感情。不稳定也不正常，但仍然是人的感情，而不是他时而自诩时而排斥的所谓天龙人的神性。鹤和多弗拉明戈打了二十多年的交道，说是看着他长大也不算夸张。她自认为对这个魔鬼一样的男人有比档案记录多一些的理解，但是她不能苛求战国有同样的理解。她给战国分析，多弗拉明戈作为一个不能再回归玛丽乔亚的原天龙人，利用召集在天龙人的地盘上故意做出格的事，不过是带着无力感的孩子气的挑衅。

这两个人的往来除了性和钱，基本上可以排除其他野心。这一点战国也同意。他们有各自的势力范围，在海军和世界政府的监控下他们做着一些可以被容忍的非法交易。和其他难以容忍而不得不容忍的非法交易相比，这些几乎要算得上是清白了，无非是钱，热衷于积累财富这种事尽管看起来不是很有志气，作为七武海的行为倒是很令人放心。当然，不能保证这种放心的时效，但还是越久越好。

至于这两个怎么看上对方的，战国没兴趣研究，他是海军元帅，和七武海是名义上的合作关系，他不想操心七武海的私生活，尤其不想操心多弗拉明戈的品味。鹤很想吐槽一下战国的老古板，她认为更多的有效情报能提供更好的决策依据，但就这件事而言她不打算和战国争论。眼下的问题是，既然认为这两个没有别的目的，那么要不要放纵他们几乎每次开会前都要进行友好的交流。虽然战国对玛丽乔亚的神圣性持保留观点，但海军总部毕竟不是情人旅馆。而鹤认为直接回应这种挑衅刚好中了他俩的下怀。不许他俩在休息室搞，跑去餐厅怎么办你要打他们一顿罚站吗？而且咱们和七武海的协议里还真没有明文约定不许在召集期间约( )。战国一口茶差点喷出来。鹤沉默了一下，要不以后监听的工作交给我的人，如果有情况我再向你报告。

鹤中将的想法是从多弗拉明戈下手。只要把由她来监听的消息透露出去，多弗拉明戈大概率很快就对海军总部甜蜜大冒险没了兴趣，他不在乎别人给他计时但是未必不在乎鹤中将给他计时。毕竟她是唯一有资格叫他乖孩子的海军。不过如果即使如此他们还是要在海军总部约，那她真有必要好好研判一下多弗拉明戈的态度和这两人交往的程度了。

但这件事的解决比预想还要顺利。所谓天降奇兵就是这样。一向晚来早走，在会议室和餐厅里随时入睡的鹰眼米霍克，某一次来得非常早，索性也开了一间休息室睡觉。工作人员并没有搞错，那是另一间休息室。但是那两个人搞错了。可能是因为多弗拉明戈在走廊里就开始动手动脚，而克洛克达尔好歹还比较顾及颜面急着进房间，也可能是因为他们习惯了把那一排唯一一间没上锁的房间当成固定地点，总之鹰眼的休息室的监听电话虫意外记录下了这件有趣的事。那天下午的会议上，鹰眼因为睡够了，精神很好的揣着手听着，全程没有打盹。克洛克达尔的雪茄抽得格外凶。多弗拉明戈格蹲在椅子上格外乖巧，以至于会议结束后战国私下问鹤中将那两个人出了什么情况为什么多弗拉明戈一句嘴欠的话都没有。

没事，估计是闹够了。鹤回答。既然问题解决了那细节就不必一一报告了：两个人进去房间撕扯了半天才意识到沙发上有人躺着，帽子盖着脸怀里抱着一把黑刀在午睡。鹤由此判断多弗拉明戈的见闻色被严重干扰了，这孩子还是太情绪化。显然他们并不认为把鹰眼叫醒是个好主意。关键时刻还是克洛克达尔心理素质更好一些，就结果而言，那次比以往结束得早了不少。

未解之谜是以见闻色著称的鹰眼当时有没有被吵醒。这个事除非鹤中将开了上帝视角，否则她不会知道，那两个还在走廊拉拉扯扯时，鹰眼就知道了，只是觉得与我无关，便继续安心午睡了。还好他俩没和鹰眼抢沙发，那天是海军总部的幸运日。

略掉这些细节，战国对结果还算满意。鹤中将对付这些麻烦的家伙还是很有一套的，他很佩服。对于堂吉诃德.多弗拉明戈和克洛克达尔，作为七武海势力他依然会谨慎对待，至于他们的私生活，除非必要，希望以后也不用直接处理可疑的相关报告了。

多弗拉明戈觉得整件事是鹤中将的阴谋，这个女人太狡猾了。克洛克达尔倒并不介意谁在房间里，不过这种玩法他也没兴趣了。他俩一直没意识到那天进错了房间。

完。


End file.
